darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 2 (dynamite entertainment)
Issue 2 (dynamite entertainment) is a comic produced by Dynamite Entertainment. It was released in November 2011. Publisher's Summary Television's original reluctant vampire is back! Barnabas Collins fears that another vampire is loose at Collinwood, while his friend Dr. Julia Hoffman finds herself in the thrall of a sinister force. As a seance is held to contact a restless spirit, Quentin Collins finds himself drawn into a dangerous mission to restore an ancient force to life. Synopsis Barnabas Collins swears to Dr. Julia Hoffman that he is not responsible for Carolyn Stoddard's condition, that there must be another vampire loose at Collinwood. At Collinwood, Roger Collins accuses his son, David Collins, of the writing on the wall over the front entrance, until Quentin Collins points out that David had no way of climbing up there. At that point, Barnabas and Julia arrive, carrying the unconscious Carolyn. Julia suggests she fainted and must have cut herself, but Quentin does not believe that, as she has very distinctive wounds. Barnabas notices the words written in blood over the entrance, and while everyone is looking at them, more instances of "She approaches" mysteriously appear. Quentin says the words are a warning, and they should hold a seance to find out their meaning. The seance is held in the drawing room with Quentin, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Roger, Julia, and Barnabas present. There is a knock at the door, and Carolyn enters, saying "It needs blood." Barnabas breaks the circle, and Carolyn screams and collapses. The next day, as evening approaches, Julia goes and wakes Carolyn, telling her she has work to do. Carolyn sneaks out of Collinwood, but is seen by Quentin, who follows her. Carolyn leads him to the stone statue of Angelique, and he notices blood on the pedestal. When he touches the pedestal, he is jolted by an electric charge. Quentin tries to fight Angelique's influence, and turns into the werewolf. Some time later, Quentin wakes up, on the ground before the statue, and decides he must find Barnabas. Carolyn goes to the Blue Whale and tells Jack, the bartender, that she doesn't know how she got there. She has a feeling she has just done something terrible. Jack tries to comfort Carolyn. Quentin arrives at the Old House and tells Barnabas he believes he had nothing to do with Carolyn. Barnabas tells him he thinks they are dealing with another vampire, but Quentin tells him it is something much worse. Quentin leads him to the statue of Angelique, and they find Julia there. Julia says "Angelique must live!" She pushes Quentin towards the statue, and he cuts himself. Julia says Carolyn gave her blood...Collins blood, but it needed the blood of an immortal. Carolyn, in Jack's arms, says, "She approaches". Elizabeth, in the Collinwood drawing room, embroiders the words "She approaches" over and over. David, in his room, writes "She approaches" countless times over and over on sheets of paper. Roger says "She's almost here." At the statue, Angelique comes alive as Julia shouts, "She arrives!" Memorable quotes Background information and notes Bloopers and continuity errors